


Hell Fucking Shit

by Astroclicker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: ho ho he he ha ha





	Hell Fucking Shit

Jeremy stood beside Geoff, who sat on the slick and smooth dirty floor which was covered in small rocks and dirt, making it uncomfortable and painful to hear a rock be scrapped against it every time someone moved. The days and nights were in a constant Twilight setting, making it dark, but still enough light to see and because of this, it was usually hard to tell what the time of day it was since there was no night or day. However, this didn’t bother the residents of this small town. 

Jeremy gave Geoff a sigh and stared down at him. “Geoffrey…” he quietly muttered. “Come on, let’s go home. They’re waiting for us and we really shouldn’t keep them waiting.” He pleaded. “We wouldn’t want Wise thinking that we’re avoiding him.” He continued, crossing his arms and waiting for a response from Geoff. However, he didn’t say anything. The man continued to sit there on the floor, staring out into the twilight set sky with almost no emotion on his face, which made Jeremy tilt his head slightly. 

Jeremy opened his mouth to call out to his friend once more but was interrupted by Geoff letting out a heavy sigh and putting on head onto his knees, obviously bothered by something. He continued to stare out into the landscape, which contained a thick forest filled with long lost memories and Creatures that most could not comprehend. Monsters that had escaped and wandered into the forests. “I can’t stop thinking about him, Jeremy.” Geoff suddenly said. “His hands still lay on my skin and his voice has been embedded into my mind.” He sat there for a moment before turning to look up at Jeremy. “…and… I don’t know what to do.” 

Jeremy breathed out a sigh, lightly shaking his head at him. “He really was something.” He admitted. “But you know he’s really just a pretty little nightmare.” He pointed out. He reminded Geoff that the man he spoke of had escaped from the files and really shouldn’t have been out, but added that the man ran off into the forest, leaving everyone and everything behind and is most likely dead by now, seeing as how most nightmarish creatures escaped into there. Then again, the man himself was a bit of a nightmare as well and he also did the same as well. Jeremy didn’t understand what attracted those escaped creatures to the thick forests. 

Geoff nodded and looked back towards the forest. “I just… can’t help that it was my fault.” He said, adjusting his glasses. “It feels like it was my fault that the vessel had suffered so much because I let it happened. I let that creature out and he ruined so much things.” He pointed out, adding that he even let that man out through that fountain that only the most important people could enter through and he went on and caused even more trouble than was needed. “I don’t even understand why you all keep me around after all that I just let that happen.” 

Jeremy sighed softly and sat down beside Geoff. “It wasn’t your fault, Geoff.” He said, giving him a pat on the back. “Gotta admit… He really had a way with words and…” Jeremy hesitated, glancing away from him. “Well… He was very good with his dexterous hands.” He admitted, looking away in shame, earning Jeremy a bit confused look. 

“He... Did that to you too?” Geoff asked. 

Jeremy hesitated and soon nodded. “Unfortunately.” He finished. “He really did have his ways with words… He knew all the right places to touch.” He said, breathing out a bit of an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Geoff stared at him for a short moment, furrowing his eyebrows as he did. Obviously, he didn’t know about any of this, making him think about how many others the man had ran off too. The man really did had reintegrated himself into their small society fairly well, he was able to act like a completely normal being, despite the fact the creature had quite literally crawled out of a nightmare. He really did act like a normal being, it was almost scary to think about. 

Jeremy sighed and looked over to him, apologizing and saying that it really was his job to make sure nothing like this happened and yet it did. However, Geoff butted in and said it was also his job as well. He was in charge of sorting out the files and the Emotions. However, he had slacked really hard in his job during the time this was happening and caused the vessel to fail horribly at so many things, that he was replaced and now Clockwise was in charge of all of that. Of course, after all that had happened, it was going to take quite a while for everything to go back into working order and heal. 

“Geoff, it wasn’t your fault.” Jeremy said quietly. “It really wasn’t. If you need to speak to someone, we’re all willing to listen to you, Geoff.” He said with a gentle smile. “We’re all here together and we can Heal together.” 

Geoff stared at Jeremy for a bit before glancing away, pursing his lips in discontentment. Jeremy stood back up, his shoes scraping against the little rocks on the smooth surface, causing an irritating scraping sound and making Geoff and Jeremy to Cringe at the sound. Jeremy muttered a small “whoops" under his breath and offered a hand to Geoff. “Now, come on. Clockwise is waiting for us with the others.” Geoff glanced back up at him and sighed, taking his hand and pulling himself up, this time more careful not to cause the sound. 

Jeremy and Geoff walked off together back to the buildings where quite literally everyone was located, leaving the area and passed the fountain that had crumbled throughout the years. By now, most had been thinking of replacing the fountain and turn it into something else, since it was so old and crumbled. However, a few disagreed with the decision, but they the small few who obsessed with the past and they couldn’t let them dwindle back there, they had to move on. 

No sense living in hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I write in short bursts and out of order lmAO


End file.
